1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnification display device for displaying magnification on a part in the observation field of view or photographing field of view of a zoom-type microscope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In case of observing or photographing an object with an optical apparatus provided with a zoom lens, display of magnification is made on the surface of the apparatus such as the surface of a mirror cylinder or the like, so that magnification of an objective lens or an eye lens should be confirmed every time when necessary, and thus observation and photographing are very inconvenient.